1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to formwork system in accordance with preamble to the claims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing formwork systems are based on a frame system having form braces through the element joints, which in terms of strength provide an unfavourable frame structure. Further, it is a disadvantage that non uniform spacing of braces requires that opposite panels in a wall formwork must be of equal size, and that non uniform wall thickness must be met by non uniform panels sizes. This means in practice that this type of formwork must comprise many different panel sizes in order to satisfy the need for length, hight and corner matchings.
There is therefore still a need to provide better, more efficient and more profitable systems that will also permit greater freedom with respect to the design of concrete constructions.
It is desired, with more freedom than at present, to be able to fashion inside to cast concrete in such a way that it may be used in constructions that are now being made inn other materials. The needs, requirements and desires for more interesting fashioning or constructions than what is possible with the present technique for incisal casting, also effects the development of new formwork systems.
Flexibility is a result of, among other things, that the formwork may be easily combined with conventional formwork on all sides, and that in addition, an internal corner member may be adapted for rounded corners or sloping walls with a corner break, all with varying angles.